Un juego de niños
by Hopeful girl
Summary: Es el último día de instituto, y los nervios están a flor de piel... Les invito que pasen a leer, si quieren saber más...


¡Hola a todos! Tras un tiempo inactiva, vuelvo a escribir fics. Esta vez de la pareja Daichi x Sugawara de Haikyuu!, un anime que me está encantando y tuve la necesidad de hacer un fic de esta pareja.

**Como se suele decir al principio de los fics, estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Os invito a leerlo, y espero que os guste este pequeño relato ¡Un saludo!**

* * *

**Un juego de niños:**

En un momento del día, a alguien se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de ponerse a recordar todo lo que había sido ese curso, un curso lleno de emociones. Era el último día de clase y todos los jugadores del Karasuno estaban reunidos en el gimnasio. Los de primero estaban contentos porque ya no tendrían que estudiar durante unos meses, al igual que los de segundo.

Sin embargo, los de tercero estaban muy emocionados, y a más de uno se le estaba escapando alguna que otra lágrima, siendo el que más Asahi, que, pese a la guerra que había dado al principio por el hecho de sus dudas entre volver y no volver al equipo, ahora sabía perfectamente que iba a echar de menos a todos sus compañeros, en especial a cierto líbero con quien se había encariñado demasiado. De mientras, Tanaka y Nishinoya gastaban bromas a los demás del equipo para amenizar el ambiente.

Por otro lado, el capitán había salido un momento del gimnasio, estaba en un momento demasiado sentimental y no quería que los que habían sido sus compañeros lo viesen así. Sugawara notó que Daichi no estaba en el gimnasio, y salió a buscarlo. Allí lo vio, sentado afuera detrás del gimnasio, dubitativo, como si le costase asimilar que ya no era un chico de preparatoria. Se acercó con él y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

-¿Sentimental por ser el último día?- Sugawara le miraba con dulzura, con las rodillas encogidas y los brazos alrededor de estas.

-Algo así. Digamos que les voy a echar de menos…- Miró al suelo, con una sonrisa triste, con unas lágrimas amenazando salir.

-Yo… Yo les echaré muchísimo de menos… Ellos eran como mis hermanos pequeños… Bueno, como no. Lo eran, al menos sentimentalmente… Y les voy a echar de menos...- Sugawara miraba con dulzura a Daichi, a punto de llorar. Su compañero se giró a él cuando dijo eso y le devolvió la mirada.

-Eres como una madre… Mamá cuervo está emotiva…- Daichi sonrió y abrazó al vicecapitán- Os echaré a todos de menos. Sobre todo a ti… Has sido un gran amigo, y un apoyo que ha estado siempre ahí… Gracias por todo, Sugawara…

-No me las des, tú también has sido un gran amigo… Y por cierto, yo no soy la mamá. Deja de llamarme mamá cuervo…- Aún así, no pudo evitar reír, una risa totalmente tierna.

- Antes de que nos vayamos… Yo… Tengo algo que decirte…- Los dos hablaron a la vez. Rieron, y le cedió Sugawara el permiso a Daichi- Tú primero, por favor. Yo puedo decirlo después.

-Pues verás, yo… Sé que es un poco tarde para decirlo, ya es el último curso, y ahora son las vacaciones y luego vamos a la universidad y no sé si estaremos en contacto… Pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Decirme? ¿El qué?- El interés y la duda de Sugawara crecían por segundos, y a Daichi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que algo cambiaría si lo decía, sabía que salía mal, a lo mejor perdería su amistad.

-Mira… Antes de nada, te diré que, si dices que no, por favor sigamos siendo buenos amigos. No sé cómo decirlo- Estaba dubitativo y nervioso, no estaba seguro si debía dar ese paso- Ya sé. Érase una vez, un cuervo se hizo amigo otro cuervo y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabó enamorándose, de su sonrisa, de su dulzura, de todo él… Eso es todo.

-¿En serio?- Sugawara empezó a reírse sin poder parar, no era una risa de burla ni mucho menos, era una risa melódica, una risa dulce.

-Oye, pero no te rías… Me ha costado decirlo…

-Perdón, perdón, es que… ¿Yo soy ese cuervo…? Ya sabes…

-Sí…- Vio a Sugawara que miraba al fondo. Su mirada reflejaba nostalgia, y su tierna sonrisa seguía ahí- Y… ¿Me podrías dar una respuesta, por favor?

-¿Yo…? ¿Una respuesta…?- Sugawara se sonrojó furiosamente, sin saber a dónde mirar, su pulso se aceleró y cerró los ojos, tragando saliva. Entonces volvió a abrir los ojos, y…

El tiempo se paró…

Una atracción, la mirada perdida en la del otro, las manos de Daichi en la espalda de Sugawara empujándole hacia él con suavidad, la cara de Sugawara teñida de carmesí con los labios entreabiertos. Y llegó el momento. Los labios del capitán y del vicecapitán se rozaron. Y de un roce pasó a un beso dulce, en el que se demostraban los sentimientos de los dos jóvenes.

Se separaron. La cara de ambos estaba adornada con una sonrisa. Pegaron sus frentes.

-¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Tengo que responderte…?

-Hombre, si lo haces… Te lo agradecería…

-Me pregunto por qué papá cuervo será a veces tan despistado…

-Es que se le va la cabeza pensando en mamá cuervo- Y ambos empezaron a reír estruendosamente, saltándoseles incluso las lágrimas, pero eran unas lágrimas de felicidad, una felicidad que no se iría, que permanecería allí con ellos.

-Es un sí… ¿Sabes desde cuándo llevo esperándolo…? Esperando que te dieses cuenta o que te fijases en mí…

-El pasado es el pasado, y más vale tarde que nunca…

-Nunca es tarde si eres tú quien está conmigo.

Y el tiempo pasó… Y ellos fueron a la universidad. Y se querían igual que el primer día, siendo felices, y la vida era buena para ellos dos, como un juego de niños en el que, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, pero por muchas veces que perdieran, siempre tendrían al otro para que la derrota no le supiese amarga.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, se amaban.

* * *

Pues este es un oneshot Daisuga, espero que les haya gustado, y no sé qué más decir, digamos que me hace feliz haber vuelto a escribir fics.

Os agradecería que dejaseis algún review, ya sea de crítica constructiva, de halago, tirándome tomates (con suavidad por favor, los tengo que recoger para el Jefe España, que a él le gustan rojos y gorditos) (Perdonad la gracia, tenía que hacerla).

Me despido entonces.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
